981
In Parallel Time, Barnabas learns that Quentin had previously been married to Angelique, who has recently died. Synopsis Teaser : A night of tragedy on the great estate of Collinwood. For Jeb has died, and Barnabas has revenged his death. Barnabas, still facing his overwhelming lust for blood, turns to the one sanctuary he can find. The mysterious room in the east wing, and the promise of Parallel Time. Barnabas successfully crosses over into Parallel Time. Carolyn enters the room and demands to know who he is. Act I Carolyn wonders how he knows her name, and he introduces himself as Barnabas Collins. Carolyn doesn't believe him, saying Barnabas has been dead for almost 200 years, but Barnabas says he is a descendant, and there is a portrait of him in the foyer. He also shows her the book, and Carolyn says she has been looking for it. Carolyn claims there is no portrait of Barnabas in the foyer, and asks if Julia Hoffman knows he is in Angelique's room. She leaves the room to get Julia, but Barnabas grabs her and bites her. In the drawing room, Elizabeth and Julia are going through some papers, and Elizabeth is having trouble finding a check. The phone rings and Julia answers it. It's Quentin, who tells her that he and his new wife will be returning to Collinwood later that night. Elizabeth remarks on how strange it will be to have Quentin's new wife in the house, but hopes he will be happy. Julia says that Quentin will never be as happy as he was when Angelique was alive. Upstairs, Barnabas enlists Carolyn's help for hiding his coffin. Carolyn tells him she doesn't live at Collinwood, but at the Old House, which is called the Loomis House. Barnabas tells her he will stay in a room in the basement. The two hear a door slam in the distance, and Carolyn realizes that Julia is coming. Barnabas hides before she can enter. Julia is upset to see Carolyn in Angelique's room, and demands to know who else is in the room, as she heard voices. Act II Carolyn tells her she was only looking for a book and this time she has found it. She nearly faints and sits down for a few moments, which upsets Julia, but Carolyn says she was still allowed to sit down in the room even when Angelique was still alive. Julia finally leaves so she can get Quentin's room ready. Barnabas emerges from the curtain and asks who Quentin's new wife is. Carolyn says her name is Maggie Evans. Quentin and Maggie are in a hotel room somewhere, and Maggie notices he is acting strangely. Quentin wonders if they should wait a while longer before returning to Collinwood. Maggie asks him why he's so hesitant to return and if it has anything to do with Angelique, which upsets him. She apologizes and offers to stay away from Collinwood for a few more days, but Quentin decides they will return that night. Barnabas and Carolyn enter the basement of the Loomis House. Carolyn wonders how he knows so much about the Collins estate. Barnabas admits that he comes from another band of time running parallel to this one, and he crossed over to escape his curse, but that failed. Carolyn wonders what her life is like in the other time band, and Barnabas says she is an heiress to Collinwood. Carolyn thinks she would like that life much better, but Barnabas tells her that today she is grieving because her husband, Jeb Hawkes, has died. Carolyn mentions she has never even heard of that name before. Barnabas also tells her that Julia is a doctor in the other world, and in this world Carolyn says she is a loyal servant to Angelique, even now, long after she has died. She also mentions that Angelique is the daughter of Timothy Stokes, which surprises Barnabas. He tells her they need to go to the cemetery to find a coffin for him, but before they leave, Barnabas asks Carolyn if she liked Angelique. Carolyn gets upset when she hears the name, and says Barnabas doesn't have the right to know everything. Barnabas tells her she answered his question, and together they leave for the cemetery. In Angelique's room in the East Wing, Julia is talking to the portrait of Angelique, telling her that Quentin and his new wife will soon be arriving at Collinwood. Julia says that even Quentin should know that there can only be one Mistress of Collinwood. Act III Quentin and Maggie finally arrive at Collinwood. Inside, Elizabeth and Julia have prepared dinner for the two in the drawing room near the fireplace. Elizabeth realizes that the food and table was prepared just how Angelique liked it. Quentin and Maggie arrive and Quentin introduces her to his cousin, Elizabeth. Julia, or "Hoffman" as Quentin refers to her, is noticeably cold towards her. The two head to the dining area, but Hoffman tells Quentin she has set up the dinner by the fire in the drawing room. Quentin becomes furious with her, but Maggie tells him it's alright and they can enjoy dinner by the fire. As they enter the drawing room, Quentin realizes that Hoffman set up the dinner exactly as Angelique would want it, which upsets him further and he storms out of the house, much to Maggie's confusion. That night, Maggie is still in the drawing room, wondering where Quentin is. She gets up off the couch and notices that someone has slipped a piece of paper underneath the door. Maggie opens the letter and it says, "You are not wanted here, now or ever." The letter is signed by Angelique. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Stoddard (PT) * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman (PT) * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Loomis * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1970 PT) * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Collins Background information and notes Production * First appearance of character Maggie Collins. This was the fifth role played by actress Kathryn Leigh Scott in the original series. * First appearance of character Quentin Collins (1970 PT). This was the second role played by actor David Selby in the original series. * Closing credits scene: Collinwood exterior. Story * The first full episode of the '1970 Parallel Time' storyline. * Maggie's father was a painter who moved away from Collinsport years ago. She also has a sister. They lived in Collinsport when Maggie was a child. * Maggie and Quentin first met in London. * Hoffman came to Collinwood with Angelique Stokes Collins. * Ever since she was a child, Angelique wanted to marry Quentin. Angelique was raised by her father Tim Stokes. * The Eagle is a bar in Collinsport. * Collinsport is referred to as a village. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Barnabas: Julia (reprised from previous episode); Maggie: Where is he? * TIMELINE: Quentin is expected to return at 11pm tonight. It was today when Jeb died in the main time-band. Bloopers and continuity errors * When Quentin storms out of the drawing room, you hear the sound of a door opening; however, the door was already open with the suitcases nearby. * As Quentin carries his wife over the threshold, we see more of Maggie than intended. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 981 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 981 - The Clone Wars Gallery ( }}) 981.jpg|Life and Death 981p.jpg|Carolyn & Hoffman 981zm.jpg|The Letter Category:Dark Shadows episodes